


David learns that not just one but all of his kids are trans

by PhoenixAccio



Series: In which Dave Strider learns that everyone he's ever met knows his dad. [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Human Auto-Responder | Lil Hal, Nonbinary Character, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Dirk Strider, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: tjis is so self-indulgent j just want them to be happy





	David learns that not just one but all of his kids are trans

**Author's Note:**

> tjis is so self-indulgent j just want them to be happy

David was doing laundry when his twin daughters started calling him over to the living room. Dave was sitting on the washing machine as David sorted clothes, excitedly rambling about crows as his legs swung, kicking the machine rhythmically. David straightened up, putting down the shirt he was holding.

"Kid, while I really do want to stay and hear more about crows riding other birds through the sky, your sisters are calling me and I should probably go see what they want."

Dave nodded, and David ruffled his hair affectionately, before leaving the room.

When he entered the living room, both girls were sitting on the couch. He went and sat on the chair across from them. Right away, Angelina began speaking.

"So, me and Lex have been talking, and doing research and stuff, and we're pretty sure we're both boys."

Huh.

"Cool, okay, he pronouns then?" David asked.

"Yeah," Alexa nodded, "And we're changing our names too."

"What to?" David asked.

Alexa(?) gestured to his brother. "He's changing his name to Dirk, because he's boring."

"And you?"

Not-Alexa smirked conspiratorily. "Hal 9000."

David choked a little bit on air. "Wait, seriously?" He asked, amused.

"Seriously. Hal 9000 Strider. I'm not changing it." Hal released what could really only be described as an evil cackle. It was impressive, coming from a ten year old.

"I wouldn't think of making you," David laughed.

"Uh," came Dave's voice from the doorway.

"Dave, were you listening the whole time?" David asked. Dave nodded. David looked behind him to gauge his sons' reactions. Dirk stayed motionless but Hal shrugged, so David looked back at his youngest child.

"Is there a version of that where you aren't a boy or a girl?" Dave asked curiously.

"Yeah," said Hal from his seat on the couch. "Why?"

"Oh," said Dave. "Well, I'm that then."

"Are you gonna change pronouns or anything?" David asked.

"No, it's ok, I like Dave," Dave said happily.

David laughed, and nodded. Dave grinned and ran out of the room to go do something else. Soon after, Hal left too, leaving Dirk on the couch across from David.

"Something up, bud?" David asked.

"Is this... actually okay? You don't need any explanation or adjustment time or anything?" Dirk asked softly.

"Dirk, of course it's going to take some adjustment but that doesn't mean I won't take you seriously until I'm used to it."

Dirk still looked nervous, so David crossed the room to sit beside his son on the couch.

"Dirk, you wanna know why I'm not acting how lots of parents act in this situation?"

Dirk nodded shyly, and David leaned in close.

"I don't need this explained to me because I'm trans too, buddy. I've done this all before."

"You are?" Dirk asked.

"Yep." David nodded. He pulled up his shirt on one side, revealing the white stripe of a surgical scar under his right pectoral. He let his shirt drop after a second, and placed his hands on Dirk's shoulders comfortingly.  
"I'll always love you, Dirk, you're my son. This is the opposite of something that will change that."

Dirk let his head drop into David's chest, hugging him tightly. David, of course, hugged him back.


End file.
